Braterstwo krwi
thumb|right|250px| Braterstwo krwi (ang. Blood pact) — rodzaj magicznie wiążącej umowy, która jest zawierana między dwoma podmiotami dzielącymi się swoją krwią. Mogą ją zawrzeć osoby, które podetną swoje dłonie różdżką, przeplotą je i złożą odpowiednią przysięgę. Po zrobieniu tych czynności dwie świecące krople krwi unosiły się z dłoni i łączyły w jedną. Następnie kształtowała się fiolka, która zamykała te krople w środku, co oznaczało zawarcie umowy. Naczynie to było podobno niemożliwe do zniszczenia''Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 119, jednak Albus Dumbledore był gotów spróbować je zniszczyć, aby pakt, który zawarł z Grindelwaldem, stracił moc. Braterstwo Dumbledore'a i Grindelwalda thumb|left|250px|Dumbledore ogląda w Zwierciadle Ain Eingarp moment zawarcia braterstwa W wieku młodzieńczym Albus Dumbledore i Gellert Grindelwald zawarli braterstwo, w którym złożyli przysięgę, że nigdy nie będą ze sobą walczyć. Najprawdopodobniej zrobili to, aby upewnić się, że żadne nieporozumienie nie rozdzieli ich w ich wielkim wysiłku rozpalenia rewolucji między czarodziejami a mugolami, w której wyniku ci pierwsi mieli dominować nad istotami niemagicznymi. Przywódcami tego porządku miały być natomiast same strony paktu, przy czym żaden czarodziej nie miał być również lepszy lub gorszy od innegoFantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 73. Do 1927 roku Gellert nadal posiadał fiolkę z tym braterstwem, co chroniło go przed Dumbledore'em, który nie mógł przez to zaatakować go bezpośrednioFantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 5. Działało to jednak również w drugą stronę, gdyż chociaż fiolka chroniła Grindelwalda, to jednocześnie braterstwo powodowało, że również on nie mógł osobiście wyeliminować Albusa. thumb|right|250px|Newt oddaje fiolkę z braterstwem Dumbledore'owi Niemniej w ostatecznym rozrachunku braterstwo dobrze służyło Grindelwaldowi, czyniąc go odpornym na pokonanie z rąk najgroźniejszego rywala. Czarnoksiężnik był jednak świadom, że przyszły dyrektor Hogwartu może być dalej w stanie ingerować w jego rewolucję, wykorzystując do tego celu swoich zaufanych ludzi, dlatego szukał sposobu na obejście braterstwa i zabicie przeciwnika. W końcu Grindelwald znalazł niezwykle potężnego obskurodziciela, Credence'a Barebone, który prawdopodobnie jako jedyny poza samym czarnoksiężnikiem, miał wystarczająco mocy, aby pokonać tak potężnego czarodzieja, jakim był Dumbledore, dlatego planował wykorzystać go do swoich celów. Podczas spotkania swoich zwolenników osiągnął w końcu sukces i przeciągnął chłopaka na swoją stronę, przy czym jednocześnie stracił on fiolkę z braterstwem, która została skradziona przez niuchacza należącego do Newta SkamanderaFantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 115. Niedługo potem magizoolog przyniósł ten przedmiot samemu Dumbledore'owi, aby ten mógł spróbować go zniszczyć. Ostatecznie warunki braterstwa nie powstrzymały Dumbledore'a przed pokonaniem swojego rywala w 1945 roku. Nie wiadomo jednak, jak udało się zerwać braterstwo i jakie mogły być tego konsekwencje. Za kulisami thumb|right|250px|Fiolka z braterstwem * Dokładne ograniczenia braterstwa i możliwe konsekwencje jego zerwania są nieznane. * Data zawarcia braterstwa Grindelwalda i Dumbledore'a jest nieznana. Możliwe jest, że został zawarty już po trójstronnym pojedynku między Gellertem, Albusem i Aberforthem, i jakby został zawarty wcześniej, to mógłby zapobiec temu pojedynkowi. Istnieje jednak również szansa, że sama śmierć Ariany podczas tej potyczki była konsekwencją próby zerwania braterstwa, która mogła nastąpić, gdy Albus chciał ochronić swojego brata przed Grindelwaldem. * Biorąc pod uwagę niepewność Dumbledore'a do tego, czy w ogóle może zniwelować braterstwo w 1927 roku, obecnie nie wiadomo, w jaki sposób był w stanie stanąć do decydującej walki 18 lat później. Możliwe, że przez ten cały czas Albus spędził dużo czasu na analizie podobnych przypadków i ostatecznie znalazł sposób, aby móc obejść zasady braterstwa. To może również tłumaczyć, dlaczego zwlekał on tak długi czas z tą walką, przy czym ciągła miłość Dumbledore'a do Grindelwalda oraz obawa przed ujawnieniem światu, że to Albus jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć Ariany, mogły być dodatkowymi przyczynami. * W wielu kulturach krew jest postrzegana jako dominujący symbol życia. Tradycja potwierdzania kontraktu, sojuszu lub ślubu we krwi była uważana za nieodwracalną z natury i obejmowała uroczysty rytuał polegający na zmieszaniu dwóch kropli krwi jako świętej przysięgi. Występowanie * ''Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz de2:Blutpakt en:Blood pact fr:Pacte de sang pt-br:Pacto de sangue Kategoria:Zaklęcia